Rebel
by PenguinPro
Summary: The Zoo is playing matchmaker when they decide that one of the lemurs need a mate, will this romance become a cinderella story or will it crash and burn?
1. Rebel

**Rebel**

**Chapter 1**

**By: PenguinPro**

**I don't own PoM Viacom does…or do they? **_**Checks**_** nope they do.**

It was a regular Sunday afternoon in the lemur habitat, Maurice was making smoothies, Mort was trying to get the kings feet and Julien was sitting on his throne watching over his "subjects."

"What a wonderful day to be king!"Julien exclaimed.

"Good to know it hasn't change sense the last eight times." Maurice said sarcastically.

"Was that the sarcasmimy I hear so much about?"

"Of course not why would I ever talk like that to the king.. ." Maurice retorted sarcastically again.

"Good…now go inform the humans we be needing the fruit."

"Can I help?" Mort asks with his huge eyes.

"Well you haven't made an attempt to grab the royal feets in over twenty minutes you may."

"Yayyyy!"

"But you only get one fruit!"

"Hey your majesty the humans are coming…with a crate.."

"That must mean they are bringing me lots of the fruits!" Julien said happily.

_Alice walks over with the crate._ "Congratulations one of you lucky bachelors gets a wife!" _Alice drops box into the exhibit on impact the box breaks._

_A small figure walks out of the box, she is a ringtailed lemur with red fur a black muzzle she didn't look like a normal lemur at all her tail-rings were more like zigzags then rings she is a few inches taller than julien but has the same body shape._

"HEY!" screamed the new lemur. "WATCH HOW YOU HANDLE THE MERCHANDISE!" _lemur makes a hand motion around her body. "_You don't get this just by sitting around."

_Julien jumps down to the ground to meet with the new lemur._

"Welcome new subject!" Julien said with excitement in his voice.

"Sub-what?" The new lemur asked.

"Yes all inhabitants of this zoo are under the rule of his lord and lemurship the self proclaimed king of lemurs and all animals in New York city the one the only KING JULIEN!" Maurice explains with false excitement.

"So you expect me to take orders from a loud mouth, lemur who thinks he's a king?" The new lemur asked obviously annoyed.

"Of course! For everyone loves his kingship!" _Julien points to his face_.

"Wow you really don't understand sarcasm…do you?" Maurice says.

"The king does not understand what you are talking about" Julien says.

"The king does not know when to shut his mouth" The new lemur stated.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY….im sorry what was your name again?" Julien asked.

"Names Rebel remember it or LEARN to remember it." Rebel said with her fist in front of Julien

"I am not one of understanding." Julien says scratching his head.

"in more ways than one" Rebel says under her breath.

_Rebel's stomach growls_ "I'm hungry…got any eats around here?"

"What are eats?" Julien says with his paw under his chin.

"Wow you are dense…" Rebel says while rolling her eyes. "How do I put this…EATS…ARE…FOOD…FOOD…GOES INTO TUMMY _Rebel points to her chest and then rubs it_ UN-DER-SATND?

"It's right over there by the way I'm Maurice." _Maurice points behind their platform._

"Thanks!" _Rebel starts to walk away and then she runs into Mort._ "Ohmygosh! You're like the cutest thing I've ever seen!" _Rebel Picks up Mort and squeezes him and then notices Julien and Maurice staring. _"uhhh…"

"I like hugs!" Mort says while hugging back.

"I'm going to get some food…" _Rebel runs in the direction that Maurice pointed in._

"Well she's interesting…." Maurice said when she was out of earshot.

"Yes and she was rude to the kingliness!" Julien said while frowning.

"I like her hugs!" Mort said.

**Rebel's PoV**

_Wow that "king" of theirs sure is a character, he's rude, dimwitted, kind of cute…arggh what am I saying! I can't be in another relationship like…that one. _Rebel thought to herself

* * *

**Seems like the Zoo is playing matchmaker.**

**Rebel's Bio: A Spunky lemur from Connecticut who dreams of nothing more than to be seen as what she really is. **

**Height: About an inch taller than Julien**

**Fur Color: Red with black zigzags on her tail instead of rings**

**Attitude: Think a stereotypical teenager, that's pretty much it :P**


	2. Problems with authority

**Rebel**

**Chapter 2**

**I still don't own PoM my laser malfunctioned.**

_Rebel is still munching on some fruit when out of nowhere..._

"Alright men I want a full spy test on that lemur!"

"Huh?" Rebel sat up at this mysterious voice.

_Suddenly penguins slide from the bush and right next to her._

"Kowalski status!" The flat headed black and white bird shouted.

"Hmm It seems she's a ring-tailed lemur but her tail-rings say otherwise…" the one called Kowalski said.

"Skippah do we have to do this on every new residence?" a short, British bird said.

"Well, young private if we didn't who knows what would happen!" Flathead said.

"_That short one must be private…" Rebel thought to herself._

"Rico, robot check!" The flatheaded one ordered.

_The one named Rico apparently spits up a chainsaw and starts it._

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Scream Rebel. "I'm fine with you guys…spy checking me…was it?"

"And robot…" muttered Private.

"Yea that but the moment you go lumberjack on me I snap."

"Well she has emotions, so that means she isn't a robot…however I'm keeping my eye on you possible spy." Said…what was his name again?

"Oh yes I'm a total spy in fact right now I'm reading your mind…Flathead." Joked Rebel

"Haha very fu- DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAT HEAD?" Flathead apparently didn't like his nickname.

"No I said Flathead F-l-a-thead. I'm terrible at remembering names so I just give everyone Nickname but if you don't like Flathead I can always work with Fathead" teased Rebel.

"You assigning nicknames without telling us your name…suspicious SPY!" said Flathead.

"My name is Rebel, Flathead." Rebel said as she rolled her eyes.

_Private giggles._ _Flathead slaps him in response._

"Hey that was uncalled for Flathead, don't beat up poor Ryan like that!"

_Flathead sighed. _"Ryan?" responded Ryan confused by his nickname.

"From that old movie Saving Private Ryan, I feel like it fits, plus there's not that many nicknames I can give you." Teased Rebel.

"Actually" _Kowalski pulls out clipboard and starts writing._ "My stats show that there are 27 nicknames for private that are inoffensive but if you were a jerk there would be 51." The boring one said.

"I'm going to call you…Specs…" said Rebel after thinking for a bit.

"Specs?" Specs asked

"I don't know it seems like it fits, If you don't like it I can give you a different one maybe...Koko…or Clippy…or..." Rebel was explaining then Specs interrupted. "No no no Specs is fine."

_Rico chuckles…_"Don't think your safe from a nickname too Chuck."

_Chuck shakes his head_ "Rico" Chuck says in a raspy voice.

"No…Chuck as in Up-Chuck." Explains Rebel.

_Chuck nods in approval._

"So you call Private, Ryan Rico, Chuck and Kowalski, Specs, and me FLATHEAD?" Skipper said obviously frustrated.

"So you hate your nickname?" said Rebel a little disappointed.

"Yes I do." Flathead said with no emotion.

"Good mission accomplished!" Rebel said making fun of their commando status.

_Flathead sighed_ "Fine…but I've still got my eyes on you."

_With a flash the penguins suddenly disappear._

"Well that was an odd bunch…" Rebel states and then continues to eat some fruit.

"Well I have seen you met our neighbors." Julien said appearing behind Rebel.

_Rebel starts to choke on the fruit she was eating._ "What are you doing some sort of creepy throat singing?" Julien asked as Rebel continued choking. _Rebel starts gesturing to her throat trying to ask for help. _"What is it you are saying? I cannot hear you speak clearyer!" Julien says frustrated._ Rebel starts to turn blue_ _as she starts shaking._ "You are being possessed? I know what to do I saw this on the silly penguins T.V one day." _Julien slaps Rebel's back. _"BEGONE!" _Fruit flys out of Rebel's mouth. Rebel stands up and slaps Julien._ " YOU MORON I WAS CHOKING!" Rebel screamed at the top of her now oxygen filled lungs. "Choking on my handsomeness? Yes I am beautif-" _Julien is cut off by Rebel stuffing an apple into his mouth, then walks off in a huff. _ _Maurice walks off to help with the apple situation. _"I'm going to take a guess and say quest "Sweep her off her feet" didn't work? _Julien nods and Maurice pulls out the apple._ "I don't know what I did wrong…" Julien said scratching his chin.

**So now Rebel has met Skipper, Private, Rico, and Kowalski…err… I mean Flathead, Ryan, Chuck, and Specs. It also looks like Julien is trying to get Rebel's attention to bad he almost let her die…**


	3. Strong Friends

**Rebel**

**Chapter 3**

**No Viacom yet **_**rubs knuckles **_**but one day…MWHAHAHAHA!**

"I cannot believe he did that!" Rebel complains whilst kicking a pebble. "I mean there I am choking to death RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM and he just sits there talking about himself! I have half a mind too...is that a bounce house?"

_Rebel finds herself in front of the lemur's bounce house._

"I could use some fun for the bad day I've had."

_A few minutes later Rebel is jumping on the bounce house._

"Man, this is AWESOME! I must be like thirty feet in the air!"

_Suddenly Rebel feels something tap her on the back._ _Rebel looks back and sees king Julien just jumping next to her._

"Can I help you?" Asked Rebel sarcastically.

"Well actually I was thinking of moving the bounce house from here to over there… and maybe putting a electricy collar on Mort…and…wait a minute this is more of the sarcasimy isn't it?" Julien asked clearly clueless.

"No not at all in fact I think this is romantic…" Rebel said while rolling her eyes in the most sarcastic voice she can do.

"That means my brilliant plan of brilliance is working! I told you Maurice!" Julien yelled excitedly.

_Rebel punches Julien in the gut then bounces onto the platform with a front flip._

"Really? Twice in one day? Get a clue I don't like you!" Rebel said annoyed.

"Oh yes you do no one is immune to the kingly charm." Julien said with a wink.

_Rebel does a face palm. _"Wow, he is stupid."

"You know Julien can be a jerk sometimes, but he means wells. Also…when he gets feelings for someone he just can't control himself." Maurice tried to explain.

"F-f-feelings?" Rebel stammered out. "I can't go through this again!" _Rebel jumps off the platform and onto the bounce house and from the momentum she jumps over her exhibit._

"Wait!" Maurice tried to stop her but she just kept running.

**Meanwhile in the Penguin's HQ**

"Hey Skippah that new lemur is running across the zoo…" Private said as he was doing recon from the periscope. "She seems to be upset…"

"Not our problem." Skipper replied coldly.

"You're not just saying that because of the Flathead comment are you?" Kowalski replied.

"No of course not, besides that was completely uncalled for."

"I don't know Skippah I rather like my nickname." Private said proudly.

"Chuck!" Rico retorted with a certain pride in his voice.

"Ryan and Chuck aren't nicknames." Skipper said._ Suddenly the door to the sewer opens._

"Hey guys what's up?" Marlene asked.

"Spying on the new girl" Private automatically replied.

"Oh sure Private just tell our whole operation to the otter." Skipper said while sighing

"The Otter has a name." Marlene responded angrily. "And what do you mean new girl?" _Marlene shoves Private out of the way and looks out the periscope. _ "There really is a new girl!" Marlene responded excitedly. "Bye guys!" _Marlene runs out of the exhibit. _

"Cheese and crackers what happen?" Skipper asked.

"Females." Rico said.

**Back to Rebel.**

"I can't go through that again…" Rebel sighs.

"Hiya!" Yells Marlene.

"AHHH!" responds Rebel. "Is today national sneak up on the new girl day?"

"No… but if it were the penguins would win…" Marlene says.

"You mean Flathead, Ryan, Chuck and Specs?" asked Rebel.

"Uhh….sure…" said Marlene. "By the way I'm Marlene!"

"Oh my gosh your female." Rebel says with a huge smile. "It's about time I meet someone like you."

"Yea I know what you mean; I've been the only female here for years." Marlene said.

"Wow that must suck." Rebel said with her eyes wide. "How did you survive?"

"With an iron gut and some friends." Marlene said while gesturing to the penguins HQ. "So why are you running away from the lemur exhibit?"

"Uh…" Rebel said with her mouth hanging open.

"Let me guess Julien?" Marlene asked with a voice that made it sound obvious.

"Yea, how you'd know?" Rebel asked.

"Please he used to hit on me all the time." Marlene said.

"Ugghhh he's so sleazy, when is he going to take a hint." Rebel said. "It's like you need to be in a committed relationship to be safe."

"No not really I went out with a squirrel once and he kidnapped him." Marlene said.

"….I heard you correctly when you said you went out with a squirrel right?" Rebel asked.

"Long story, here's the summary it's all the penguin's faults." Marlene said. "Why don't we continue this conversation inside?" Marlene says as she points to her exhibit.

**An Hour Later.**

_Marlene and Rebel have been talking the entire time while the penguins have been spying._

"All they have been doing is talking!" Skipper whispered not wanting to alert the spy.

"Well Skipper my calculations show that when girls are together, they talk 86.47% of the time. 30% of that 86 is about boys." Kowalski says.

_Almost as if on cue the girls start to talk about boys._

"Can you believe how cute Private is?" Rebel says

_Private's face becomes confused and shocked._

"Yea and that Skipper sure is brave and strong." Marlene says.

_Skipper looks as if he's seen a ghost._

"One thing I have to complain about is how they hide in the sewers!" Rebel and Marlene both say as they dump a bucket of water into the sewers.

"I think they're on to us Skippah." Private says who got drenched.

"No Private, of course not!" Skipper says while rolling his eyes.

_The penguins come out of the sewers._ "Ok how long did you know we were in there?" Skipper asks.

"Depends when did Rico burp?" Marlene asks.

_Kowalski starts writing down things on his clipboard. _"10:46 a.m."

_Skipper slaps Kowalski and Rico._

"I see your still slap happy Flathead." Rebel says.

"Stop. Calling. Me. That!" Skipper yelled.

"Why does it annoy you?" Rebel asks.

"Of course it does!" Skipper responds.

"Good!" Rebel says with a grin on her face.

"Argh!" Skipper says while face palming himself. "What is it with you lemurs? Are you born with a natural gift of annoyingness?"

"No just a talent." Rebel says.

_Skipper starts yelling at Rebel and she just shrugs everything off._

"Stop fighting friends aren't supposed to fight!" Marlene said as she was pushing Skipper away.

_Private walks up to Rebel._ "So, how do you like the zoo so far?"

"It's ok, I'm going to miss my friends back home in Connecticut." Rebel said sadly.

"Yeah that's true, but you can always make new friends!" Private said cheerfully.

"Well so far I'm only friends with Marlene." Rebel says.

"What, about Skippah, Kowalski, Rico, and me?" Private asked with a look of disappointment on his face.

"I don't really know you guys…" Rebel said.

"Hang on a second ok?" Private said as he walked over to Skipper Marlene Kowalski and Rico.

_Private starts to whisper into Skipper's ear about something._

"No Private I'm not inviting her to the HQ!" Skipper said.

"But that's the first thing you did when Marlene got here…" Private said.

_Skipper sighs._ "Ok you got me there; your little girlfriend can come over to the HQ."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Private said a little too quickly, and loudly.

_All the animals give Private a strange look, except for Rebel who was sitting on Marlene's bed._

"_Good thing she didn't hear me." Private thought._

"I know that Private I was just kidding." Skipper said.

"Oh…good one sir!" Private said with a smile and a chuckle.

"Ok follow us to the HQ." Skipper said as he lifted the sewer grate.

"Ok Flathead." Rebel said, and Skipper groaned.

_A few minutes later the animals were in the HQ, Skipper was making some coffee, Kowalski retreated to his lab, Rico was cooing his doll, Private, Rebel, and Marlene were watching TV and talking._

"…and that's what it was like in Connecticut." Rebel said as she was finishing her story. (A/N Author's power to get out of back story he doesn't want to write activate!)

"Interesting!" Private said.

"Sounds like your old zoo was a blast!" Marlene said.

"It was, but not as many interesting people in it." Rebel said.

_Suddenly Julien bursts through the fishbowl entrance._

"Have you silly penguins seen the lovely Rebel?" Julien asked, not noticing she was in the room.

"…great." Rebel said with her face buried in her hands.

"Oh there you are my lovely." Julien said as he sat next to her.

"Get away from me or I'll get Chuck!" Rebel said while pointing to Rico.

"That's shico…" Julien said.

"Rico." The penguins and Marlene say.

"Whatever, now come back to the exhibit with me." Julien says as wiggles his eyebrows flirtatiously.

"I think I'm going to puke." Rebel says.

"Comon it'll be fun." Julien said with a smirk.

"Ok ring-tails get out of here!" Skipper said.

_Rico coughs up a chainsaw. _

_Julien screams and runs out of the exhibit._

"Thanks guys!" Rebel says. "He is so annoying!"

"It seems he likes you." Skipper said.

"No duh Flathead." Rebel said. "I wish he didn't though."

"Why don't you tell him that?" Private asked.

"I've tried he's too stubborn." Rebel says while rolling her eyes.

_Rico coughs up a stick of dynamite. _"Kaboom?"

"Chuck….that's perfect!" Rebel says with a huge smile. "This will get my point across!"

_Marlene takes the dynamite._ "Ok I know he's annoying no reason to kill him though."

"Awww…" Rico and Rebel say.

"But, how else am I going to get him off my back?" Rebel says desperately.

"Ok, so Ring-tails likes you, you despise him, seems we need a plan…" Skipper said.

"Hey looks like it's your first time being in one of Skipper's crazy plans!" Marlene said.

"I'm not going to have to date a squirrel am I?" Rebel said with a scared look on her face.

"No…but that gives me an udea…" Skipper said deviously.

"Something tells me that's not good." Rebel says.

"You catch on fast." Marlene says sarcastically.

**That's chapter 3 THAT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE! CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK CURSE YOOUUUU!**

**So anyways, what is Skipper's plan? Find out next time!**


	4. Discovered Feelings

**Rebel**

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own Pom Viacom does.**

"So what is your plan?" Marlene asked.

"Operation: Phony Bologna Date." Skipper said.

"I don't like the sound of that Flathead." Rebel said.

"Don't worry it's one of my best plans yet!" Skipper reassured.

"So what is it then?" Private asked.

"To get Julien off Rebel's back we obviously need something that makes it so Julien backs off, but at the same time changes his character!" Skipper said with a smirk.

"What are you getting at?" Kowalski asks, he came out of the lab when Rico came in and got him.

"Zap, Zap?" Rico asks as he coughs up a taser.

"Chuck…that's brilliant!" Rebel said while grabbing the taser.

"No guys, we don't need Julien losing one of his very few brain cells." Skipper said. "I was thinking more along the lines of a fake boyfriend."

"I'm not going out with you even if it is fake!" Rebel said furiously.

"Me? No way, I would never date a mammal." Skipper says, as Marlene gets a saddened look on her face. "I was talking about Private."

Private almost faints and Rebel looks like she's about to kill someone_._

"What?" Rebel yells while raising a fist.

"Look, Julien will be jealous you're going out with Private, and when he asks you why you're going out with him you say it's because he is so sweet and truthful." Skipper said.

"Skipper…do you have any idea how relationships work?" Marlene asks.

"Of course I do, I was in two!" Skipper said.

"I'm not dating Ryan!" Rebel screamed.

"And I'm not dating Rebel!" Private said.

"Look, it's obvious, Rebel hates Julien flirting with her, and Private likes Rebel."Skipper said.

"No I don't!" Private said. "Well…as a friend…"

"Anyways…if Julien thinks Rebel like's Private because he's sweet, he will try to be like him, and then _bam_ a nicer Julien, and Private gets his girlfriend." Skipper explained.

"But I don't like her like that!" Private said.

"And I defiantly don't like him like that." Rebel said.

"Then just act like it, we'll get the same results." Skipper said.

"Skipper, there is no way on earth this will work! This plan couldn't fool anyone, not even Julien!" Marlene said.

"My calculations say he has a 28.34 chance of falling for it…" Kowalski said while pulling out his clipboard.

"See! There's a chance." Skipper said with a smirk.

"Too little of a chance!" Rebel said. "Yes, I hate Julien flirting with me non-stop, but that doesn't mean a fake boyfriend will help!"

"How do you know?" Kowalski asked.

"It's common sense!" Rebel shouted with Private nodding in agreement.

"If you try following the rules of science, form a hypothesis, and then execute it you seem to have a pretty fool proof plan." Kowalski said happily.

"Wait, wait, wait, Kowalski you're telling me you agree with Skipper with this plan?" Marlene said.

"I mostly just want to see if this works." Kowalski said with a smile.

"Specs, Flathead, I'm not doing that! Come get me when you come up with a better plan." Rebel says as she walks out in a huff.

"Don't worry Private, you'll get her one day." Skipper said.

Private just screams in frustration and walks off.

"What's with him?" Skipper asked.

"Really? You're really asking that Skipper? You know what, forget it…" Marlene said while walking out.

Rico, Kowalski, and Skipper look at each other and then shrug.

**Lemur's Habitat**

"I can't believe flathead would think of something like that!" Rebel said as she was kicking a stone.

"Think of what?" Maurice asked from the upper platform.

"N-nothing…it's funny really." Rebel said.

"Well, then it isn't nothing." Maurice said jumping down to the ground level.

"Yes, it is just another of Skipper's crazy plans." Rebel said with an annoyed tone.

"Yea he does have a lot of…Wait…I thought you said you had a hard time remembering names?" Maurice asked.

"Only to people who annoy me." Rebel said with a chuckle and a wink.

"So, no nickname for Julien? Is that a good thing?" Maurice asked.

"Trust me, I've seen worse." Rebel said.

"So, do you like Julien?" Maurice asked.

"Where'd that come from?" Rebel asked a bit shocked.

"I don't know, just wondering." Maurice said, with some sweat on his brow.

"Keep your nose where it belongs, on your face." Rebel scoffed.

"Maurice! You are a horrible secret-finder-outer!" Julien shouted jumping down next to Maurice.

"Why am I not surprised?" Rebel muttered to herself.

"So, beautiful, what would you say to a date in the park tomorrow me, you and love?" Julien said flirtatiously.

"I would say…" Rebel was stalling while her eyes darted back and forth. _"Crap! What do I say?" _Rebel thought.

"It's not like you have plans." Julien said.

"I do!" Rebel shouted angrily.

"Oh yea? With who?" Julien asked impatiently.

"Uh…" Rebel said with a blank face.

"I'm waiting…" Julien said in the same tone.

"With my…boyfriend!" Rebel exclaimed.

Julien's jaw drops. "What? Who would dare steal you away from the royal me!" Julien started shouting.

"I'll bring him here." Rebel said running out of the exhibit. _"What did I just do…"_

**Penguin HQ.**

Private comes back in, still seeming a little angry.

"Let him cool down, we'll ask him later." Skipper whispered to the other members of the team.

Suddenly, Rebel bursts through the fish bowl, out of breath and looking scared.

"Rebel what happen?" Kowalski asked.

"I told Julien I had a boyfriend!" Rebel said.

"Well, why'd you do that!" Skipper shouted. "I thought you abandoned that plan!"

"I panicked!" Rebel shouted back.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Private asked.

"Private, I'm going to have to ask you to do Skipper's plan with me." Rebel said sadly.

"Why?" Private exclaimed.

"Well, so far the only boys I've met here are you guys, Maurice and Mort. I can't say I'm going out with Maurice, Mort, Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico then he'll know something's up!" Rebel said with a desperate tone.

Private sighs. "Fine, I'll help."

"Thank you!" Rebel says as she hugs Private, and then practically drags him out of the exhibit.

"Did Rebel just call us by our names?" Kowalski asked.

Rico and Skipper nod.

**Lemur's exhibit.**

"Ok I brought him." Rebel says as she shows off Private to Julien and Maurice.

"Y-you're dating h-him?" Julien asks in shock, and Maurice's jaw is dropped.

"Uh…Yeah, she's dating me…" Private said with a weak smile.

"Yep, it was love at first sight." Rebel said, actually sounding like she was in love.

"But…why?" Julien asks, with a sadden expression.

"I don't know…there's just something about a guy with a sweet personality." Rebel said with a shrug.

"I am not believing you!" Julien shouts, his sadden expression turning angry.

"You want proof?" Rebel asks.

"Yes, I would like the proofing." Julien says with the same expression.

"Fine." Rebel says as she bends over and gives Private a quick hug. "Happy now?" She asks, while Private starts blushing.

"Anyone can do a quick hug! I want more of the proof!" Julien says still as angry as ever.

Rebel sighs. "Alright…" Rebel bends down again and gives Private a kiss. "There!" She says as she walks off with Private who has a love-struck smile on his face.

"She really does like him…" Julien says with a frown, as Maurice nods in agreement.

"I can't believe that worked!" Rebel enthused as Private nods, with the love-struck expression frozen on his face. "Sure the kiss might have over done it a little, but did you see how jealous Julien was!" Rebel said as Private continued to nod. "Not that I care he's jealous or anything…I'm just glad he'll be off my back…" Rebel said weakly, with Private still nodding. "You ok?"She asked.

"Huh…what?" Private responded, the grin disappearing.

"You had a weird look on your face…" Rebel said.

"Oh…it was nothing." Private lied. _"I wonder if she felt what I felt…"_

"I can't believe he fell for it, considering how young you are…" Rebel said.

"Yeah…but that's Julien for you." Private said as Rebel laughed.

"Come on, let's go back to your place so Julien thinks we're on a 'date'" Rebel said as she laughed and as Private sighed dreamily. "What was that?" She asked.

"What was what?" Private said nervously.

"You sighed…weirdly I might add." Rebel said.

"I-I yawned…." Private said with a weak laugh.

"That's a weird yawn…" Rebel said.

"I know." Private said looking embarrassed.

"It's ok, no need to be embarrassed." Rebel says as she and Private hop the fence.

"Yes there is…" Private mumbles as they approach the HQ's entrance. _"I can't believe I've fallen for a mammal…"_

**Inside the HQ, after Rebel and Private explain what happened.**

"I can't believe Julien fell for that…" Kowalski said.

"Neither can I Kowalski, but you don't see me complaining." Rebel said as she turned on the TV.

"You just called him Kowalski…what happened to being bad at remembering names?" Skipper asked.

"I uh…just remembered?" Rebel said weakly.

"Try again." Skipper said.

Rebel sighs. "Fine, I only give nicknames to people who annoy me, the worse the nickname the more annoying the person." She said.

"We're annoying?" The penguins asked.

"Well…Private, Kowalski, and Rico are just annoying adjacent." Rebel confessed.

"Nice to know I'm special." Skipper said while rolling his eyes.

"Not my fault you attacked me when we first met." Rebel said with a shrug.

"We weren't sure if you were a spy!" Skipper said.

"Something tells me you're always like this." Rebel says with a sigh. "I'm going to head back, it's getting late." She adds as she walks out.

"She's right." Skipper says.

"Aubot how yuor aylws lkie taht?" Rico asks.

"No! About it getting late!" Skipper exclaims. "And it's Private's turn for night watch." He adds.

"Alright…" Private said with a sigh, as he leaves for the clock tower.

**Lemur exhibit, around midnight.**

"I can't sleep…" Rebel said with a sigh as she looks up at the moon and notices someone on the watchtower. "Who would be up this late…and standing up there?" She exclaims, and then sighs. "I'll never know unless I check it out." She says as she goes to the clock tower and climbs it.

"There's still nothing out here…" Private says to himself, as something grunts behind him. "Who's there?" He asks as he turns around and sees Rebel climbing over the side.

"Private? Why are you up here so late?" Rebel asks.

"Recon duty…why are you up here so late?" Private asks.

"I couldn't sleep and saw you up here…I wanted to make sure you were ok." Rebel says.

"Of course I'm ok, but since you're up here and we have nothing else to do, want to just sit and…talk?" Private asks.

"Sure." Rebel says as she sits down, only to have the brick she was sitting on break and have her fall. She screams on impulse, not because she was falling, but because someone pulled her tail.

"Rebel! Hang on!" Private screams as he hoists her up by the tail. Rebel continues to cry in pain until Private gets her back up on the clock tower. "You ok?" He asks.

"Yes!" Rebel says as she hugs Private. "Thank you for saving me!"

"N-no p-problem…" Private stammers.

"Well, as thankful as I am for you saving me, I'm going back to my exhibit, almost dying makes you tired…" Rebel says as she climbs down the clock tower.

"She hugged me again!" Private said with a giant smile.

**Turns out Skipper and Julien weren't wrong…Private really does like Rebel…**


End file.
